Hermione's War
by Bentears
Summary: Those that have taken her for granted, stolen her accolades and derided her had better hold on tight. Hermione's War is not over yet but when it is all will know just how much they owe the Muggleborn Griffindor Know-It-All
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters I just take inspiration from them and ask them to kindly play in my imagination.

**Chapter 1** Welcome Home?

They were gathered again at number 12 for a welcome back party. Dumbledore and Snape's portraits had even been brought over from Hogwarts for the occasion. Hermione was due to arrive tonight after leaving for Australia to search for her parents. Harry had gotten word she was getting in tonight and would he meet her at the international portkey arrival hall. Harry of course ecstatic that she was coming home had arranged for the order to throw a welcome back party in her honour. The plan was to get everything ready and whilst Harry went to pick up Hermione the others could put the last minute touches to the festivities.

Gathering in the sitting room drinks in hand the portraits and Marauders plus Ron were making small talk drinks in hand. The talk turned to Hermione. "Insufferable little know it all" Snape's portrait muttered. Ron snickered and pompously added "Yeah, Hermione is a know it all it's a wonder she gets anything done at all with her nose in a book as often as it is. Still that will change once we get married, she simply won't have the time what with the children and all."

Remus looked surprised "Oh, I didn't know you two were dating Ron." Ron smirked "Were not, but lets face it who else will marry the bossy thing? Harry?" Sirius (whom Hermione brought back from the veil) barked out "God I hope not can you imagine a great guy like Harry with a bookish nightmare like her?" "I don't know about nightmare Pads but she is intense at times" Remus diplomatically added.

Albus' painted eyes sparkled as he watched the men in the room derided the witch they owed so much too whilst she was standing frozen in the doorway with an equally frozen Harry. This will be interesting he murmured they have no idea the price she paid for the war to be won. Other order members entered the room and looked at the men as the words they were speaking filtered through the crowded room.

Whilst the men continued with their laughter and character assassination an ice cold sarcastic voice was heard "Oh please don't hold back on my account why don't you tell the class what you really think Professor." The three men turned toward the voice ready to make a remark when the saw her standing in the doorway and aureole of power encompassing her body. The other order members took a strategic step back from the three idiots. They didn't want to get caught in the crossfire.

Remus' mouth went dry as he made eye contact with the young women they were insulting just moments before and shivered at the power the young witch was projecting. She was sparking literally with anger. '_Shit_' he thought '_we're for it now'_. Ron never good at spotting danger condescendingly spoke up "Now Herms none of that why don't you come over here and give us a kiss love." Opening his arms and fully expecting Hermione just to obey, after all he is a war hero and witches love that. Ron was conveniently forgetting that Hermione was also considered a war hero.

"Herms? Love? Do you honestly believe that I would have any romantic feelings towards someone to thick he makes porridge look runny. I wouldn't marry or be in any kind of a relationship with you if you were the last man on earth and the survival of the human race depended on it. As for that God awful nick name you called me let's just say repeat it again and you will have problems getting little Ron make anyone pregnant." Hermione stated in a deadpanned voice that had even the portraits shivering. Ron started going red in the face like he was about to allow his famous Wesley temper to get the better of him when he was hit by a silencing spell from his father. Arthur shook his head at his son's stupidity. He knew that his wife was hoping that Hermione and Harry would miraculously fall in love with their youngest two, but a blind man could see Harry loved Hermione and she loved him. He then turned his wand on his wife and daughter and discretely silenced them too before they could detonate what was turning out to be a volatile situation.

Hermione noted all this and then turned her icy gaze back on Remus "Well Remus I'm waiting, tell us what you really think. I mean I can understand Ron he's an idiot, but you?" She trailed off. Remus was feeling guilty and couldn't reply he hung his head unable to keep maintaining eye contact with the young women. Sirius was frozen; his tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth. He never thought Hermione would have arrived yet. His eyes took in the scene. The hurt in his godson's eye cut him, 'I've really screwed everything up by being a prat again.' He thought.

Harry was so angry and hurt that the two men he looked up to the most could treat the women he loves so poorly and at her welcome back party too. Ron well he wasn't known for thinking before speaking but the arrogance he displayed at believing Hermione would just marry him and give up all her dreams because he says so. Ignoring the men Harry turns to his sparking secret fiancé and wraps his arms around her. Everyone one in the room at this point was holding their breath even the portraits. As her magic recognised his, the aureole surrounding her allowed him to touch her and then encircled the both of them. "Mione lets go. You don't have to deal with these pricks now. Let's get you home so you can rest you have had a long day. We can deal with this lot later" He finished venomously.

Guiding her out of the room and front door the assembled order members heard a double crack of apparition then silence.


	2. Chapter 2 Revelations

**Chapter 2**: Revelations

Landing inside their SoHo Flat Harry and Hermione made their way into the living room. Hermione was pacing up and down hair on end but at least the sparks had stopped falling from her hair for which Harry sighed in relief (all be it silently; after all he wasn't stupid). He didn't relish having to put out spot fires on the furniture all night. "I don't understand what their problem is I mean Remus was the one to coin the phrase "smartest witch of her age, now I'm intense. Well war is intense! I mean if yelling at him and Tonks to move their bloody arses out of the way saves their lives who cares, but Oh no I'm intense." Harry knew that out of all three who ran their mouths tonight it was Remus who cut the deepest for Hermione as she had always looked up to the silent marauder. Harry cautiously approached her and when her magic didn't push him away he closed the space between them and gently pulled her into a hug. "I don't know Hermione, I mean the way Snape used to talk Remus always stood by why the others were pranking and was more of a silent contributor. Perhaps he's more of a follower than we realised. You know Sirius always runs his mouth before engaging his brain when he's had fire whisky. I'm not excusing what he said but he's always been arrogant and spouted off before thinking.

Hermione slumped melding into Harry's chest allowing him to guide her to the couch. "I am just so tired of never being good enough. You are the only one who saw me Harry. No one else took the time to get to know me properly. Why aren't I good enough? She sobbed into his shoulder. Harry replied "You are more than good Hermione you are exceptional. As to why no one else can see it well they have to be blind don't they?" Inside Harry was fuming that his beloved's self-confidence had taken yet another beating.

**_Back at the Party_**

Everyone was talking at once and although silenced you could tell the three loudest Weasley's were shouting at the top of their voices. Dumbledore's portrait cleared his throat; McGonagall noticed and got everyone's attention. "Excuse me everyone but Professor Dumbledore would like to speak" she said.

"Thank you Minerva, I would like to address what just happened in the hope to enlighten you all just how badly you have let that young woman down. What I am about to share with you has only been known to three people Hermione, Harry and myself. You should get comfortable it's not a short story." Said Dumbledore. Everyone who didn't have a seat conjured one, all curious as to what they had supposedly missed about Hermione.

Eyes twinkling madly Dumbledore began his tale "Hermione was not just a muggleborn witch as we and she first believed, she is not just part of the golden trio or a war heroine. Hermione Granger is the reason Harry succeeded." Stunned silence met this opening, although that may be just the fact that the Weasley trio were still under the silence spell.

"Hermione is an orphan from the first war like Harry. She was the daughter of Marlene McKinnon and Anthony Dagworth-Granger. The Granger is the surname used by squibs that are living in the mundane or muggle world. The parents whom Hermione grew up with were actually squib cousins who were charged with rearing her when Anthony and Marlene died. We found this out quite by accident when Gringotts asked me to take Harry to claim his inheritance at 13. He asked Hermione to accompany him as Ron was in the hospital wing still recovering from the run in with Sirius in his Padfoot form. Hermione took the test out of curiosity to see if she had any magical ancestry. Total shock to all three of us that she was a pureblood witch with a pedigree envied by many. Gringotts naturally kept this quiet. It's because Harry and Hermione together are very wealthy clients that they were not penalised too heavily when breaking out of the bank. Especially when they offered the memory of Griphook breaking his promise.

It was her family grimoire that helped with understanding the necromantic potion Pettigrew used to bring his master back. That is why Harry didn't go back to his relatives but stayed at Hermione's house or Head Quarters, we knew he would be vulnerable due to his blood being used. We made it look as though he was going back. Did you not wonder why I asked you not to write to him after forth year? Sirius you agreed to have your memories altered of Harry staying here. If you like Minerva can reverse it for you as she knows the password we used to lock it away."

Sirius looked as his former head of house and nodded. 'I have a feeling I am going to prove to myself that I am an even bigger prat than for what I said earlier. Damn why can't I engage my brain before I spout off. "McGonagall moved in front of the Marauder and whispered the password whilst performing a complicated wand movement. Suddenly Sirius clutched his head and groaned as memories came flooding back.

Pale and shaking Sirius looked to Remus and said "Mate we owe Hermione a huge apology. You and Tonk's memories were locked too, I know the password, do you want them back? Tonks looked to Remus silently communicating and then the both faced Sirius and nodded. Kingsley helped Sirius to stand and make his way across to the couple. Tonks handed Teddy to Fleur as she and Remus got ready. After further wand movements and a couple of random words the couple joined Sirius in believing the knight bus had run them over.

Memories rushed back into the three people who had them restored. Feelings and guilt quickly followed. "Oh my God" Tonks breathed, "You two are the biggest jerks on the planet right now. Sirius, Remus you owe her so much." She wept.


	3. Chapter 3 Memories and Discoveries

Chapter 3: Memories and Discoveries

The three that had had their memories unlocked looked shamefaced at the rest of the order of the Phoenix. Clearing his throat once more the Portrait of Dumbledore spoke, "Now that the memories are unlocked shall we continue?" The rest of the order got comfortable once again as Sirius, Remus and Tonks tried to assimilate the information that came flooding into their minds with their unlocked memories. Looking around the room Minerva observed the Weasleys out of the corner of her eye and noted that Ron had taken on a greedy look as if he was imagining being in charge of Hermione's wealth, shivering slightly she focused her attention back to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Let me start from the beginning. Harry, and Hermione had just rescued Sirius and Buckbeat from being executed. They had returned to the Hospital wing and been berated by Severus and the Minister for Magic. I returned after calming both the Minister and assigning Severus some potions to stock up the order of the Phoenix stores as I had a feeling it would be needed again soon. I went to the hospital wing and found them cuddled on Hermione's hospital bed with Ron snoring loudly in his. I approached them after casting somnus on Ron. 'Harry, Hermione please come with me I have a matter of some urgency to discuss with you.' They got to their feet and followed me.

I led them to the gates of Hogwarts where I commanded them to take hold of one of my arms each. I then apparated them to Diagon Alley. There I swiftly led them to Gringotts. Both children were asking what was going on but until we got to the Potter Managers' office I declined to explain my actions. Once I was sure we couldn't be overheard I explained that I had brought Harry to the bank to claim his inheritance and felt he would like a friend with him to support him during this process.

The Potter family manager insisted on an inheritance test as many had been in to try and claim the Potter family fortune. Hermione seemed to be fascinated by this process and asked if it were possible to have one done as she would like to see if she had any magical relations. The manager agreed and both children had the test performed. As soon as Harry had been confirmed at the scion of the Potter family and Heir apparent the claiming of his family's wealth and property went smoothly. It was during this time I happened to look over at Hermione who hadn't said a word since the quill had stopped filling in her family tree. She was shaking, crying and was white as a ghost. I asked her what was wrong and she looked at me and said "I'm not really a Granger" then fainted. Harry moved quickly to catch her and his account manager poured a glass of water. We got her settled on a couch and brought her around. After drinking the water, she threw herself at Harry and began to cry. I asked for permission to read her parchment and she nodded whilst holding tightly to Harry.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I had no idea that Marlene McKinnon and Anthony Dagworth-Granger had married let alone birthed a child, I always thought she was with Sirius. I discretely shared this information with The Potter account manager who left to find the Dagworth-Granger Manager. When he arrived he bowed to Hermione and stated 'You have finally returned to us Lady Dagworth-Granger I am most please to serve you and your house. With your permission my Lady I would like to call the McKinnon family manager to help you assume your headship of both noble houses.' Hermione looked at Harry who gave her an encouraging smile and she then informed the goblin that would be fine with her but could they stay here in the Potter Managers office as she was still a bit shaken.

Needless to say the revelations kept coming. Hermione learnt of her vast holdings and wealth and both Harry and Hermione learnt of the many marriage contract petitions for them. As they were the heads of their respective houses they nullified each and every one. Harry at this time spoke up and asked what He and Hermione needed to do to be able to be with each other and protect their family fortunes from people trying to forced them into arranged marriages. The three managers stated that the easiest way was to become betrothed to each other and to wear their head of house rings which contained protection against mind control like imperious and could detect potions or poisons in their food etc. Hermione asked if their rings could be made invisible to all bar those currently in the office and the account managers said that apart from goblins no other magical person or creature could see the rings without the owners expressed permission.

I was still reeling from all the information I had been privy to and was about to advise both children to wait for a year or two for a formal betrothal, but before I could voice my opinion Harry spoke and asked for the three account managers to draft a betrothal contract that protected each house and the original heir was to retained headship over said house. He further explained that his holdings in the House of Potter were more than enough for him to manage and had no desire to take over Hermione's houses when they married. The goblins stated that the pair would need to have at least three children in order to ensure each house's continuity. Blushing the pair said that would be ok with them, but children would have to wait till they were grown up and finished school.

Before I could countenance it the contract was drafted, penalties outlined and then signed by Harry and Hermione. I was asked to witness it, as was Ragnok whom had heard that three house heirs had been found that day. I presided over the betrothal ceremony and they exchanged the traditional rings. The goblins ensured that all the rings were concealed and we returned to school. I gave them my oath that I would not share this information unless it was imperative for their survival or health. As I am now a portrait and the war is ended I am released from my promise. There is more to this story but how about you take a break".

The order of the Phoenix seemed to shake itself collectively and begin to move around the room some when to the kitchen for refreshment others went to get some air. All were pondering on what they had just learned and what was yet still to come. Arthur eyed his three silenced family members and sighed. He had a feeling he would not be lifting the silenco spell for a good while yet.


End file.
